cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Talanna Clara-Talon
Talanna Clara-Talon (often known as 'Tala' or 'Lanna') was her parents third biological child, and the first born Twi'lek child of the family. She was adventurous, and could be quite annoying at times. Talanna helped to bring up her younger siblings (biological and adopted) throughout her parents life, and, after the death of her parents, with one older sister on Coruscant with the Jedi, and her other older sister preoccupied with her twin daughters, Talanna brought up the youngest family members almost entirely alone. As an adult, she was thoughtful, fair and just. She was the calmest of her entire family, rarely losing her temper the way others, such as her sisters, Holly and Zoe, often did. Talanna was often present at the regular meetings of Holly's alliance, The Alliance For Peace, although she rarely spoke at them. She led the eilte tactical branch of the alliance. Although more interested in politics than fighting, Talanna was a capable warrior, and could hold her own against most opponents, and beat most of them too. Unlike her sisters and other close family members, Talanna would use only one blaster at a time., instead of the two favoured by the more well-known members of her family, like Holly, Zoe and her niece Lani Legend. Talanna once informed her niece Tallatte that it was Holly that had killed Tallatte's father, against Holly's wishes, and for that she never regained her youngest sister's trust. She also sided with Mesh'la Kryze in a standoff that nearly destroyed the alliance. Talanna later formed a relationship with Xossk. The Alliance For Peace Talanna spent the majority of her adult life working with her younger sisters organization, The Alliance For Peace (TAFP), as Holly's main advisor, head of security and general second-in-command. However, Talanna became convinced that Holly was only serving herself, not looking out for the good of the galaxy, and began to plot with Holly's rivals and enemies, selling information and secrets about her younger sister. Holly did not know about Talanna's double dealings, even after they directly influenced Lilliana Firestar, a notorious Mandalorian bounty hunter and critic of Holly, to track her down and attempt an assassination. Holly realized that Talanna was not on her side during the time in which Tallatte Clara, a niece of theirs, was attempting to discover some old information that Holly did not want to be in public knowledge. With her true allegiance - to herself - finally known, Talanna had followers of her own, money and resources to defend from almost any attack. She allied herself with rogue TAFP Senator Mesh'la Kryze, and later worked closely with the Empire, as a high-ranking official in The New Alliance For Peace. Despite her ambition, Talanna never held true power in the Alliance. In her final moments, she told her killer, Jasmine Starhunter-Kryze, that she had no regrets in her choices, and believed all she had done was to serve the needs of justice, peace and equality throughout the galaxy. talanna umbara.png|Talanna on Umbara talanna11.png|Talanna, right before she shot someone who challenged her twi'leksrock.png|Talanna and her friend Tahiri Adeptsword Category:Twi'leks Category:Female Characters Category:The Alliance For Peace Category:--The Female Elite-- Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mandalorian Category:The Alliance For Peace Elite Group Category:The Alliance For Peace Leadership Category:Supporters Of TAFP Reform Category:Force Sensitive